


Mean Looks Got [You] Hooked

by mishhinggyuu



Series: Haikyuu Gangarang (ง'̀-'́)ง [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Aobajousai, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangs, Gangsters, High School, Karasuno, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Smut, Yankee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhinggyuu/pseuds/mishhinggyuu
Summary: Cold eyes don't always mean cold hearts- maybe just slightly foul language, but bear with him.





	Mean Looks Got [You] Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for Iwaizumi and it's clear as day lmao

You wake up and immediately bolt up, which was your first mistake. No longer were you crumpled on a broken couch, but instead laying in an actual bed. You hoped it would be a dream, but the burning pain down below said otherwise. Your throat felt dry and you looked around for something to drink, your eyes up and down to find an arm placed around your waist.

It belonged to Iwaizumi. He slept soundly, as if your erratic movements hadn’t bothered him in the slightest. He was only in a shirt and boxers, making you try and wrack your memory for something that would make this situation make more sense. Had he slept with you? Or did he rape you... You didn’t know and hoped the latter wasn’t the case. 

 

Even in his sleep, his eyebrows were pinched together, his usual angry face present as he snored away. If he hadn’t beaten up your friends and touched you so inappropriately, along with kidnapping you and leaving you to be raped- you might’ve thought that his sleeping face was kind of cute.

Being as careful as you could, you shift his arm off your lap and slide off the bed. The feeling of the sheets rubbing against your naked core hurt, the pain making you wince as you’d slid off the rather tall bed. When your socks had finally touched the floor, you’d clenched your fists, internally celebrating what wasn’t a difficult feat for most, but an extremely difficult one for you.

 

“Enjoyed your nap sweetheart?”

Hearing his voice, you jumped and your legs gave way, almost falling right on your ass if his hand hadn’t reached out and grabbed you by the collar of your shirt. Only then did you realize you were wearing a regular T-shirt instead of your usual white button down. 

 

“L-Let go of me Iwaizumi-san.” You breathe out.

 

You tried to act tough, but your voice was so hoarse that it came out barely as a whimper. His hold on your shirt was firm, not touching your skin directly, but still frightening you enough to make you unable to run away.

“Is that what you say to someone that helped you?” Iwaizumi yawns, sitting up on the bed.

He picked you up easily, pulling you onto his lap as he let his chin rest on top of your own. Iwaizumi treated you like a doll, picking you up as he pleased; it pissed you off. The anger burned in the pit of your stomach and you fought against his grasp, only to huff and give up after realizing you’d never get away as long as he was holding on to you.

“You… You didn’t help me.” You lament, the beaten faces of your friends haunting your memories. “You kidnapped me and… Raped me.”

“That was Kunimi, not me.” He says easily, as if he hadn’t contributed to you losing your virginity in the worst way possible. “If it were me, you’d be happy. Probably.”

A scoff leaves your lips before you realize. Feeling his body stiffen up behind you, a dreadful feeling overwhelms you once more. 

 

In one quick move, you were on your back on the bed while Iwaizumi was now standing up. Even with his feet on the ground, he towered over you, pulling both of your legs wide open on either side of him. 

Seeing his boxers in plain sight, you gasp and kick your legs fervently to no avail. 

“W-Why do you think that it’s okay to rape me?” You would be shedding tears by now, but your eyes felt dry. You’d cried too much at this point for anything to come out.

 

“You shouldn’t have gotten involved with those Karasuno guys.” He grunts, struggling to hold you from moving around. “And it’s not rape if you consented.”

“What?” You gasp, “why would I consent to- to this?!” 

He glowered at your unwillingness, leaning forward menacingly over your body. “We gave you a choice and you took it. We initially took you as a hostage, but you’d fallen for that Asskawa’s trap.”

 

Never in your life had you felt so fucking stupid. As much as you didn’t want to admit, Iwaizumi was right; they didn’t say they would rape if you’d just stayed quiet. Your lower lip quivered as you felt so foolish.

“But… I didn’t want to have sex… Not like this.”

Iwaizumi hums, moving off of your body. Seeing that you were too stunned by your mistake to move, he knew you wouldn’t run off and walks away to a nearby fridge. Opening the door, he pulls out a cold water bottle and begins to unscrew the cap.

 

“Bear with me. It’s going to hurt.” He says softly, before pouring the contents of the bottle on your nether regions.

 

Rather than hurting, your entire core went numb. Your back arches, a yelp leaving your lips as he continued to spill the icy cold water on you. “Stop! It’s too cold!” 

“Well you need to be cleaned up somehow.” Iwaizumi grumbles, using his other hand to wipe away any of the residue left behind from Kunimi. “I tried to get the rest off earlier while you were asleep, but some of it dried and I couldn’t do it.”

Your hands gripped the ends of the shirt you wore, the length easily being long enough for your hands to yank and pull at the fabric as Iwaizumi continued to clean you off. When he deemed you clean, he offered the bottle to you. “Drink.” 

You didn’t need to be told twice. Taking the bottle, you nod your head gratefully and easily finish off the rest of the contents. The empty bottle crinkled in your shaky hands, afraid for what was to come with Iwaizumi staring you down.

 

“So… What happens to me now?” You ask softly.

Iwaizumi didn’t seem as bad as the rest, but you were still wary of him. He was the one that initially had taken you, but also had cleaned you up.

 

“You just wait until those Karasuno guys show up.” He says gruffly. Raising an eyebrow at your dejected state, he leans forward. “Unless you wanted something else?”

 

Before you could reject his offer, you felt something prod at your now drenched core. It was warm and you braced yourself for the worst before finding Iwaizumi’s thick fingers pressing against your clit. You stiffen up, not wanting to have to endure anything else sticking itself into you. 

“I don’t want it.” You say quickly, though seeing that Iwaizumi’s movements hadn’t ceased, you sigh miserably. 

“Do you want to get pregnant by Kunimi or what?” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Just let me do this. I sent one of the first years to buy you morning after pills, so let me do this to be extra safe.”

His callused finger twisted and rubbed against your clit and you couldn’t stifle the breathy sighs that left your lips. It wasn’t as if he were forcing his fingers into you, the warmth from down below feeling fuzzy and warm just like earlier before Kunimi had gotten involved. 

“But, why do you- ahh! W-Why don’t you just scoop it out?” You wheeze.

Your fingers were turning numb and shook uncontrollably from the pleasure that shot through your body. Iwaizumi looked amused, but didn’t say anything besides an answer to your question.

“If I just put my fingers in you, it’ll hurt, you idiot.” He huffs.

 

Flipping his hand around, he pinched your clit between his thumb and forefinger, rolling the nub around between the digits skillfully. By now, your pants had turned into moans, the feeling making you light headed. Sometimes Iwaizumi would be gentle, just rolling the tip of his finger over your clit while other times, he would pinch and pull at it. Either way, you were left breathless. 

Your heat itched, not in the way that felt foreboding and filled you with anxiousness, but instead making you want more of whatever Iwaizumi had to offer you. Before you knew it, your hands were tugging at his shirt, pulling him closer to you. You’d pulled on his shirt too hard, pain shooting from your fingers to your shoulder.

 

Grabbing your hand, Iwaizumi presses it above your head and into the bed.

“I wrapped your hand, but don’t move it around too much or it’ll start bleeding again.” He says breathily. 

His eyes drooped slightly, irises slightly blown as he stared right into your soul. He didn’t watch what he was doing, instead focusing on the expression on your face. 

 

You were unaware of what facial expressions you were making to hold his attention so intimately, but he was entranced by you; the way your eyes would tear up a bit as your cheeks flushed. Sometimes you’d bite your lip to hold back your moans before gasping out loud when he’d rubbed over your heat rather roughly. 

He knew you weren’t aware that he’d do it on purpose to get a reaction out of you and sighed internally, not saying it outright to you either. Iwaizumi didn’t need you to look at him like how you looked at Kunimi.

“I’m going to enter now.” He says quietly waiting for you to acknowledge it before inserting a digit into your heat. 

“I-Iwaizumi!” You sob.

How you managed to cry now, you had no idea. You thought you were all out of tears, but feeling Iwaizumi’s finger wriggle around inside of you made your eyes well up again. It was almost as if he was scratching that insatiable itch inside of you and you relished the feeling, your hips moving against the bed as he scooped out whatever was left from earlier.

When he curled his fingers upward, you felt your back arch from the pleasure, waves of electricity shooting in your body from head to toe. You didn’t bother to hold back your voice, your words coming out garbled as you kept moaning Iwaizumi’s name like a mantra.

 

“S-Stop saying my name like that.” He groans, hips jutting forward. 

He’d pushed himself a bit too far and you felt him push up against your butt; Iwaizumi was sporting a hard on and instead of feeling scared, you felt a sudden urge.

 

“H-Hey Iwaizumi?” You whine, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes that you didn’t realize you were making.

He was fascinated how you’d been so scared earlier, only to look as though you’d devour him whole if he’d let you. His adam’s apple bobs as he swallows harshly, trying to keep his composure in front of this small girl he’d just met today.

“What?”

You look off to the side, not wanting to look him in the eye. “I-If I say it’s consented, will you, uh…”

 

What the hell were you trying to say? Iwaizumi could only take a guess and leaned forward so that your noses barely touched. You could feel his breath against your lips and your heat quivered restlessly.

 

“I don’t have a condom, you know.” He warns you, watching as your eyes that seemed to avoid him at first were now locked onto him like he was the prey. 

 

You bite the inside of your cheek, unwilling to respond. Iwaizumi took his fingers out of you and pulled away. All he wanted to do was go to the fridge to grab another water bottle to clean himself with, but the distance between you two felt like miles rather than feet.

“Iwaizumi-san!” You wail, shocking him by the loudness of your voice.

He spins around, water pouring out freely from the bottle as it spills between his fingertips that were just in you just now. “W-What?”

“I want you… Please.” You mewl.

 

Iwaizumi drops the bottle in his hand and in two long strides, he’s already pulling down his boxers and rubbing the tip of his member against your core. You shiver, the warmth returning as he rubs himself against you.

Leaning forward, your faces were centimeters apart now.

“Are you sure?” He asks carefully, though he didn’t stop moving his hips against your precum drenched core. 

 

Nodding your head, your arms wrap around his neck as you pull him forward. 

 

He doesn’t ask again, sinking himself into your heat with a loud hiss. 

 

“O-Oh fuck.” He winces, the feeling of you around him being almost overwhelming.

You on the other hand felt as though your head was spinning. Unknowingly, your core had tightened around Iwaizumi before he’d even begun to move, causing his hips to sputter. The feeling was staggering, causing you to moan and plead for him to move.

It was embarrassing too, but since it was only you and Iwaizumi in the room, there was a part of you that didn’t care. He seemed to be struggling; Iwaizumi wanted nothing but to pound you senselessly, but he knew better. The problem was that he couldn’t fight his instincts.

“It’s okay.” You insist.

Your body moved quickly, wrapping your legs around his torso to bring him closer. Feeling his hips pressing against your bottom felt amazing, the warmth spreading from your lower body all the way to your rosy cheeks. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t fight back his rationality any longer. You were too much for him to handle and he let himself go. 

 

When he’d begun to rock his hips into you, the feeling of his hips slapping against your core knocked the breath out of you. Each thrust made you gasp and the sound of slapping echoed through the room along with both of your moans and whines. 

 

“Y-You can’t do this to me sweetheart.” He sighs blissfully, continuing to plunge himself into you. 

Iwaizumi leans down and sucks a red kiss mark against your neck, the pain causing you to tighten up as you both moan in sync. Feeling his nose bump against the nape of your neck only added to the sensory overload you were feeling, your jaw dropped as your voice got louder and more desperate for his touch.

“This is why Kunimi couldn’t hold himself back.” Iwaizumi pants, “your body, your face- that expression you have right now is so fuckable right now, you know that?”

 

Unaware of what intensity his words held, you shake your head and whimper at the feeling building down below. You didn’t know what was happening, but the feeling of pleasure was peaking, and your body shook with one last violent shake before you’d screamed. Your climax came long and pulsed hard against your core, the unfamiliar feeling causing you to call out for Iwaizumi over and over again.

“Call me Hajime.” He commands, picking up his speed as sweat dripped down his temple.

“Hajime, Hajime- Hajime!” You cried.

 

In normal situations, your climax would last for a few seconds before you’d begun to come down- but alas, this was only the case if Iwaizumi had stopped what he was doing. He hadn’t come yet, fucking you roughly into the bed. His thrusts were becoming sporadic, only fueling your high even more when you couldn’t keep track of the rhythm of his thrusts. 

“Fuck sweetheart, I’m gonna come.” Iwaizumi grunts, holding out for a few seconds more before he’d finally released.

 

Feeling his cum drip from your heat down under the bed below you felt so much different than it had a few hours prior. It felt satisfying, your labored breaths sucking for air as your heart thudded erratically in your chest. 

You’d had sex and it felt good, really good. 

 

Iwaizumi waits for a moment, his head rested on your chest as he tries to pull together what was left of his sanity. Usually he would’ve lasted longer than he had, but as soon as you’d looked up at him and started moaning his name, he completely lost it. Your pleasured face and sweet moans were enough for him to get hard and come within minutes. 

Seeing your body twitch and your mind hazy, he was glad you hadn’t said anything about the length of your sexcapade. 

 

Pulling himself out, he groans at the sensitivity of his member; it felt as though your heat was a suction and he was continuously getting pulled in, even after you’d climaxed. 

He moved quick once he’d finally pulled out, walking over to the fridge and grabbing two water bottles again- only this time he handed one to you and used the other to wash himself off. 

 

“I think the pill should still work since it hasn’t been 12 hours since you did it with Kunimi.” He hisses as the cold water washed over his sensitive member. 

You copied his motions and sat up, using the water to rinse yourself out and try to scoop out as much cum as you could. Once your heat had begun to throb painfully, you’d stopped since you were unable to touch your abused core any longer.

 

Loud footsteps were heard in the hallway and you gasped when the door was flung open, revealing a sweaty Oikawa with a small pink plastic bag in hand. 

“Iwa-chan! No fair!” He wheezes, out of breath from presumably running all the way here. “You send me to watch the others so you could take a nap with little bird AND you had sex with her?!”

You don’t know what was more embarrassing, the fact that you were only in a large shirt and socks or the fact that Iwaizumi was in no hurry to put his member away in front of the latter. 

Pulling the shirt down, you cover your lower regions and find Oikawa staring at you intensely.

 

Iwaizumi moves in front of you, blocking Oikawa’s line of vision from you. “No Oikawa, she’s done for today.”

“Ehhhhhhhhhh, but that’s not faaaaaair!” Oikawa continues to whine. “You said no more after Kunimi and you got to smash her!” 

“I-I was helping clean her out!” Iwaizumi says defensively.

“Yeah, with your own dick.” Oikawa blows a raspberry before walking into the room. “Here’s the pill. Can you believe it was $50 just for one? This was out of my own pocket you know!”

You take the bag gingerly and look up to Oikawa, “thank you…”

 

His eyes look down at you with an unreadable expression, then he shoots you a charming smile. “Anything for you little bird.”

 

Iwaizumi pulls up his boxers and shows you how to take the pill, which wasn’t hard. He explained that its effects worked best within twelve hours of unprotected sex and got less effective as time passed by, which was why he’d sent someone to the store in such a hurry.

“I thought I made Kyoutani go and buy this?” Iwaizumi asks curiously.

Oikawa nods, “yeah, but I’d heard little bird’s voice from aaaaall the way down the hall and had to come check it out myself.” 

 

You flush, feeling regretful from the loudness of your voice. “Sorry…”

“I’m okay with it, but the other first years sure were hot and bothered.” Oikawa laughs, “I wouldn’t go into any of the boys’ bathrooms for the next few hours or so.”

“Hours?!” You gulp. 

You didn’t know how long any of the others could last, but you didn’t want to find out.

 

The three of you talk rather civilly despite having just finishing having sex with Iwaizumi minutes before Oikawa had barged in. The two were nice, Oikawa being the louder one out of the two while Iwaizumi was there to keep him in check. If you didn’t know they were such vicious fighters, you would’ve thought that they seemed like good friends.

Not like being a gangster meant they couldn’t be good friends, but the image you had in your head of what yankees were supposed to look like didn’t match Iwaizumi scolding Oikawa like a mother would.

 

A knock sounds on the door before it slid open again, revealing one of the boys from earlier. He had a shaved head and a friendly smile. 

“I have some clothes for her.” 

“Thanks.” Iwaizumi says, taking the bag and bringing it over to you. 

When you’d just stared at him in shock, he shrugs his shoulders. “What? You wanted to go back in your messed up uniform?”

Shaking your head, you peer into the bag and find familiar colors. “Isn’t this Aobajohsai’s uniform?”

“Yes, yes, now quickly put it on! I want to see how cute our little bird looks in the better school’s uniform.” Oikawa grins, grabbing Iwaizumi by the arm and tugging him towards the door. “You don’t get to look at her naked anymore because you already got to hmph!”

“Shut up Asskawa!” Iwaizumi barks.

He turns to you and his expression softens, “come out when you’re ready. We’ll be waiting.”

 

You nod and when the door shuts, you get to work. Luckily there had been a bathroom in the room you were in, allowing you to get rid of any more cum that was left in you. Your Karasuno uniform was ripped up, but at least your bra and panties were still intact, allowing you to have an extra barrier under the Aobajohsai uniform you’d put on.

It felt nice to have your skin covered for once and you looked in the mirror with a small smile, smoothing out the creases and tucking the white collared shirt into your skirt before opening the door and walking out to where Iwaizumi was.

 

“All good?” He says, turning to face you when his jaw dropped.

Never would he have thought a uniform could look so good on you.

 

“Aww, she’s so cute in our school’s uniform!” Oikawa cheers, wrapping his arms around your shoulders. “Are you sure you don’t want to transfer?”

You stiffen up a bit, but seeing that he wasn’t going further than that, you relax. “Thank you and I’m sorry, for biting you and stuff.” 

Iwaizumi looks down at you and grins, “don’t worry. I’ve had worse.”

The shock on your face made him and Oikawa laugh.

 

“I-Is she alright?” 

Spinning around, you find the rest of the Aobajohsai boys waiting a good few feet away from the door. They stayed a good distance away, as if to give you space and not freak you out, which you appreciated.

“Sorry for throwing you on the ground… And swearing at you… And choking you...” Kindaichi mutters.

Since Iwaizumi was behind you now, you were unaware of the way that his head nodded approvingly. 

 

“I-I won’t say it wasn’t scary, but thanks? I guess…” You mutter, avoiding his eyes.

When you’d looked away from Kindaichi, you’d locked eyes with Kunimi instead. He still scared you a lot, causing you to look down at the ground before you’d made eye contact with another person. They’d all introduced themselves after that, giving a brief introduction of what year they were and what their first and last names were.

“You guys are pretty nice, considering you’re all yankees and stuff.” You chuckle, a bitter tone left on your tongue despite the genuine gratefulness that they were still treating you somewhat nicely.

 

“We fight so that nobody else gets hurt.” Iwaizumi says confidently, though seeing your sad expression, he falters. “Karasuno, uh… They were a special case.”

“My precious little kouhai Tobio-chan, do you know him? Yeah, we just had to rough them up just a tiiiiny little bit.” Oikawa hums, malice clear in his voice.

“Tobio-chan? Like, Kageyama” You say unsurely, “isn’t he that shy first year?”

“Hey now, just because he has no social skills whatsoever, doesn’t mean he can’t fight. Almost broke my damn arm when we were in middle school, you know.” Oikawa whines sourly. 

 

You sigh. Guess appearances were deceiving, especially when it came to yankees. There seemed to be a commotion outside by the loud voices that boomed through the air. Looking out the window, the sun was beginning to set and you could see a small group of black down in the courtyard. 

“Ah, that’s Hinata!” You gasp, immediately going to the window and yanking the panel open. “Hinata!” 

 

“Ah! [Name]-chan!” Hinata yells. “Are you okay?! Did they hurt you?” 

 

You falter for a moment, looking back at the boys you’d just gotten acquainted with. “No, just hurry up so we can go home!”

Hinata screams and rushes forward, causing the rest of the team to follow behind him rather irritatedly. He was always the type to do things with 100% of his effort and you liked that about him. Shutting the window, you look back to the boys and see them staring at you surprisedly.

 

“What? I don’t live here and I have to go home, you know.” You say awkwardly. 

“You didn’t tell them what happened?” Kunimi says, eyes wide with awe.

“Well… Did you want me to?”

Shaking his head, then you shrug. “You still scare me a little, I’ll admit that. But I’m not hurt besides the wound I gave to myself.”

You wave your injured hand around and hear loud footsteps clammering up the stairs. Seeing a familiar tuff of orange, you run forward with a relieved smile. Hinata didn’t look as hurt as he had earlier and you moved forward to meet him halfway when a pair of arms pulled you back.

 

You’d almost forgotten that Oikawa was still clinging to you like a little kid. Looking up at him with a frown, you can feel the animosity radiating off of the Karasuno boys.

“Let her go, you bastard!” Hinata screams, wanting to rush forward, but being stopped by Sugawara. “What are you doing Sugawara senpai? We need to get [Name]-chan back!”

“And you will.” Iwaizumi cuts him off, the two locked in a heated battle of glares. 

He looks down at you and holds out his hand. Iwaizumi presented your phone to you that you’d almost forgotten you even had. It must’ve been in your other uniform. Taking it from him, he ruffles your hair and smiles.

“I put our numbers in it if you ever want to see us again.” He says with a smirk, saying it loud enough for all of the Karasuno boys to hear. 

 

You shake your head, not understanding why they had to be so mean to each other when in reality, they were all softies. “Thanks I guess. Well, I’ll be going now then.”

 

You struggled to shake off Oikawa, who whined that he didn’t want you to leave. Seeing that Iwaizumi didn’t bother to stop him, it was clear that nobody from Aobajohsai was keen on letting you go back to Karasuno. 

“Cut it out Stupidkawa.” You deadpan, bringing a hand up and pinching the brown haired boy on the nose. 

“Uwah, she’s picked up on your dirty language Iwa-chan.” Oikawa groans, holding his nose with a sad expression as he watched you return back to the others. 

 

“Don’t touch her ever again.” Nishinoya hisses from the other side of the hallway.

“Says the one who hadn’t even gotten a taste.” Kunimi fires back, his hands on the back of his head as he grins wickedly at the latter.

 

“[Name]-san, are you sure you’re okay?” Asahi asks worriedly, “what happened to your uniform?”

“That Aobajohsai uniform looks hot on you, but it also looks gross at the same time.” Tanaka groans, conflicted by his own interests.

“It got a little ruined from the fight.” You say quickly, not wanting them to know what really went down.

You were also glad none of them asked what Kunimi meant by “tasting you”. Throwing a glare his way, he shrugged his shoulders and feigned innocence, causing you to roll your eyes.

 

“Oh? Little [Name] actually put up a fight?” Tsukishima asks curiously, already seeing through your lies.

“Yeah, I made Iwaizumi bleed.” You say quietly, feelings of remorse engulfing you as the other boys cheer you on.

Looking back once more, you find none of the boys had left and were intent on watching you go until you had left the Aobajohsai campus completely. Being the last one down the stairs, you’d given them a little smile and wave before joining the rest of Karasuno.

 

“To think that none of them have touched her yet is surprising.” Oikawa hums, though the friendliness in his eyes were gone once you’d left.

“They’re either too nice or too stupid.” Iwaizumi huffs, going to the window to watch you leave through the courtyard.

 

He had to admit you looked good in their school’s uniform. Seeing that you’d gone without your own Karasuno one, he felt a bit excited. You might come back to retrieve it or buy a whole nother set, but he didn’t know. He just knew he’d see you again one way or another.


End file.
